Shared Umbrella
by NickyFox13
Summary: It's raining outside, so Kyo and Tohru must share an umbrella while waiting for the bus for school. [Extra fluffy]


**A/N: Inspired by the Tumblr AU situations posts circulating on my dash; hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!**

* * *

><p>Tohru's alarm went off at the same time as it usually did: seven am sharp, and not a second later. She arose with ease as the unassuming, gray digital clock sang it's beeping song on her nightstand. The Sohmas named her the token morning person in the quaint household.<p>

"It's a crime to be this cheery in the morning," Kyo mumbled this specific morning, stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to get some blood circulating. His perpetually messy orange hair stuck out with even more intensity this morning. Tohru must've noticed that his school uniform was wrinkled from having accidentally sleeping in it last night. He could rely on her to not comment, though. Her tact was appreciated, unlike Yuki who got a cheap, sadistic thrill from noticing flaws in most of what Kyo did or said. Yuki was usually the second to rise in the morning, but today, he (fortunately for Kyo) slept in; he hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Tohru, typical Tohru, wanted to fuss over Yuki. Although Kyo knew Yuki would've enjoyed the extra attention, Yuki acted like a gentleman and refused to bother Tohru.

"Nonsense, Kyo!" Tohru called to Kyo, who sat in the dining room, while she cooked breakfast. She hummed a simple tune under her breath to pass the time. Although it was a song Kyo couldn't recognize, it was one think he didn't mind about Tohru being an insufferable morning person. Her offhanded tone reminded Kyo that she would always find joy in awaking at the same unearthly time every single morning. Her smile never left her face as long as she kept herself busy.

"There's so much to do every day! I can't let myself sleep through the entire morning. I'd never get anything done," Tohru babbled, and her adorable enthusiasm made Kyo crack a tiny, barely visible smile. He'd claim her morning routine actions as remarkable, had it not been so consistent with her typical, daily behavior. Kyo stopped himself from marveling at Tohru any longer because it wasn't like how she acted was new or unusual behavior or anything; he called Tohru's morning routine a routine for good reason.

Besides, eating breakfast sounded much more appealing. The tantalizing scent of whatever she cooked, something he couldn't name due to overwhelming grogginess, wafted through his nostrils. As Kyo's stomach grumbled, he would consume whatever she cooked. The unmistakable pitter-patter of rain hit the roof just as Tohru set down the plates full of food to eat. Tohru seemed a little crestfallen.

"Rain?" She asked, as if she never encountered rain before. Kyo was tempted to remind her that fall was transitioning into winter and it just about always got cold and rainy about this time of year. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, a first for him. Passive-aggressive comments came too easily to him, and a part of him knew they needed to stop even if he enjoyed spitting out new comments whenever the option was handed to him.

"Yeah, sounds like it," Kyo commented, as he took a bite into breakfast.

"What're we gonna do?" Tohru asked. She quivered a little, panic setting in; a part of her disliked heavy rain, Kyo knew that. But it seemed strange that her distaste of rain would pop up now. She's been capable of dealing with it in the past.

"...Take the bus, as usual? What else do you think we'd do?" Tohru's eyes widened as she stared at Kyo, expecting him to solve her problems. Kyo wanted to tease her for not being able to work well under pressure, but now was clearly not the time for joking.

He sighed as he said, "we can share an umbrella if you'd like." Tohru's face brightened considerably, as if the mere idea of an umbrella reassured her enough to placate her worry.

"I would like that. It'll be really fun! But you're so much taller than I am, I don't know how I'll be able to stay dry with you holding the umbrella."

"Tohru, it's not my fault you're short. We'll manage." Tohru smiled a bright, toothy grin.

They finished breakfast without an interruption from Shigure who, much to his editor's relief, was finally working on revision for his next manuscript and very minor interruptions from Yuki who left a few minutes prior to get to school early with people Kyo didn't know, for reasons Kyo didn't care to listen to.

With a little unexpected hesitation from Tohru, she and Kyo managed to arrive at the bus stop with time to catch their breath. Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist, shivering as the icy wind blew around them. Kyo's heart raced as she buried her head into him. He gripped the umbrella handle tighter.

"It's so cold," Tohru muttered into Kyo's sweater, "I hope it warms up soon!" Kyo nodded. The bus screeched to a stop. Tohru loosened her grip long enough to walk onto the bus to pay the necessary fare. Getting to school, Kyo noticed, would be a cinch now that they were out of the rain.


End file.
